Remember?
by E. M. Zeray
Summary: My take on how Percy starts to remember Annabeth. This will more than likely be AU when Son of Neptune comes out. One shot.


**A/N: Just my take on how Percy starts to remember Annabeth. R&R.**

She had thought that everything would be okay the second Percy saw her, the second he realized who she was…

But instead, he had said, "Who are you?"

He had deadpanned it. Riptide had been at the ready in his hand, his eyes harsh, and his features sharp. His beautiful green eyes marred with anger and aggression.

"Annabeth. I-I'm Annabeth."

But it didn't mean anything.

She couldn't help it when she started crying. It didn't seem fair. After everything they'd been through, after everything he'd promised, after everything she'd told him, her secrets, her insecurities, her dreams… Why was the boy she was so head-over-heels for staring at her like she was a complete stranger?

That was when he had put down his sword and hesitantly taken a step towards her. Her heart leaped. And then deflated once more when he turned from them sharply and ran back, deeper into the Roman camp.

He didn't recognize her. He didn't care about her. He was a completely new person that she didn't even recognize. On the outside, he was still Percy, handsome, charming, strong, Percy. But, like Chiron had said to her after he had spoken with him, he was different now. He was…distant. And it was possible that he could revert back to his old ways, but not definite. And not probable.

It wasn't until Chiron brought this new Percy to her to try to jog his memory that she was certain of what the future held.

"Hi," she whispered.

He squinted at her.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I'll leave you two alone, then." And he galloped off.

She squirmed. "I know you don't remember me."

"Should I?"

She had to smile, in spite of the pain. She still remembered his voice. That voice that had whispered those three beautiful words to her one night while they were lying in Central Park, staring at the stars; that voice that had promised protection and comfort when she IMed him in the middle of the night, sobbing from the scars of a nightmare; that voice that had announced to all of camp, after a new Apollo kid had tried to hit on her, that she was his, and his alone, and the next guy to come on to her was going to get his eyes ripped out of his skull.

She shrugged to his question. "We were friends for five years… Six years," she added, counting the last year they had been dating. "Or no, maybe just five. We didn't really get along the first year we knew each other." She smiled sadly.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I don't remember."

She shrugged again. "It's not your fault."

"I heard that other guy that lost his memory, Jason…he's starting to get it back."

"Yeah."

"Will I get mine back?"

Annabeth shifted her weight onto her other foot. "I'm not sure."

"Well…why don't you remind me of some stuff?"

She nodded and they sat together on the grass. "Um, well, the first time we met, you were unconscious. You'd been attacked by a Minotaur and had defeated it with no training. But it took your mother." And so she launched into their stories. He listened silently up until she got to the part under Mt. St. Helens, where she paused.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I was just trying to remember… Well, I ran, like you told me to, even though I was worried about you, and…you blew up with the mountain. I thought you were dead. And then…" She scowled. "Calypso."

"Who?"

She shook her head. "Nobody. Nothing."

She explained the war to him as well. His dip in the River Styx, every little bit…up until the night of his birthday. What was the point of reminding him?

_Just do it, Annabeth. Just say it. I kissed you._

"And the end."

"That doesn't sound like the end."

She choked back a sob. "Well, it's not really."

He scooted closer. "All this stuff…it sounds familiar. Like a dream."

She lowered her eyes, fighting the tears threatening to overflow.

He touched her chin and lifted her gaze. When she opened her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"But I feel like you're leaving something out. Something really, really important to you."

"I'm worried it might not be important to you."

They stared at each other for a moment. He still hadn't released the hold on her chin. Now, he moved his hand to the back of her head, her ponytail, and twisted his fingers in her curls there. And he kissed her.

She gasped, her lips parting.

It felt so right. So natural. So…good.

She fell into it, her tears coming freely now, getting both of their faces wet. When she pushed him away, she was sobbing uncontrollably. He gathered her into his arms and held her while she cried, whispering unintelligibly into her neck.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I thought… I thought you wanted me to."

She nodded, choking on a sob. "I did! I-I did. That's the p-problem. You b-b-barely remember who I am, and I-I'm…" _In love with you, she finished silently._

He held her until she stopped crying. It was dark now, the sky having dimmed during her story telling, most likely. Neither had noticed.

"I feel like I know you, Annabeth," he said finally. "I'm telling you, it's like you're a part of this great big dream that I just can't remember clearly enough."

She nodded and stood, not meeting his eyes. "Well…you're figure it out eventually. Just promise me something?"

"Sure."

She turned her eyes on him now, guarded and hostile. "Don't do that again."

He watched as she ran back to the center of camp.

**A/N: I realize that this will probably be AU once Son of Neptune and the rest of the books in the series are finished, but I couldn't resist. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. Also, since I'm on break, I wanted to let you guys know that Just Another Romance Novel will be updated soon.**

**Love,**

**E. M. Zeray**


End file.
